A Party Reveals All
by Tairulz
Summary: Poor Yugi was heartbroken when Yami was dating Anzu, and everyone except Yami himself knew it. But when Anzu is revealed to be a traitor, plus a serious intervention from a certain Joey Wheeler, Yami just might come to his senses. What will become of Yami and Yugi? Puzzleshipping. Anzu bashing. Rated T cause paranoid (Currently a One-shot)


**Oh wow…. its been FOREVER since i updated something, and i REALLY cannot begin to apologise for that. **

**First my laptop was taken, THEN when i got it back i had no home wi-fi, then said laptop broke, and so did the home computer, and to top it all off, i now have a replacement laptop that for some strange reason sometimes won't turn on unless its on charge. Freakin brilliant…. NOT!**

**As for why I'm posting this **_**(cause the home comp and wifi were just fixed today)**_** instead of updating something else, I'm not sure, this was just sitting as one of the many notes on my phone, so i decided to type it up.**

**Ive been reading a lot of Yugio Puzzleshipping lately, and cause this was on my phone i thought id finally post it.**

**Puzzleshipping just so happens to be my favourite Yugio pairing. And i was quite reluctant to post this until a friend went nosing through my phone **_***Cough* Super Shadow 21 *Cough***_

**This is the first time I've written for Yugio or a same gender pairing, so NO FLAMES please! **

**(It will contain minor Anzu bashing, cause i couldn't think of anyone else better for the job.) Hints of puppy shipping (joeyxSeto)**

**I am NOT against same-sex relationships, if it makes others happy, then so be it.**

**So yeah, this is puzzle-shipping (Yami x Yugi)**

**START OF CHAPTER:**

"NO! Now stop lying to me, and get out of my sight!"

When Joey heard Yami's shout from down the hallway, he was slightly confused, who would he be yelling at? But what he didn't expect was his best bud since childhood Yugi fleeing from said hallway bawling his eyes out, and knocking straight into Joey.

"Ouch! Yug' man you ok? Whats wrong bud?"

"I-its Yami, he h-h-hates me!"

Joey didn't hesitate to pull Yugi into a hug, and Yugi cried into his shirt. He looked sadly at Yugi, he had told Joey about his crush on Yami, and Joey supported him all the way, but when Yami started dating that no-good gold-digger Anzu, it broke poor Yugi's fragile heart, and Joeys to see his best friend so sad like this.

"Hey c'mon yug' it can't be dat bad, what happened?"

"W-well… what ha-happened was."

As Yugi told his story, Joey was mad. Mad at that idiot Yami, and himself for not seeing this sooner. But most of all, he wanted to wring Anzu's neck right now.

He gently guided Yugi to a guest room a few hallways away from Yami's, and he comforted Yugi until Kaiba called him over for something, but after that he decided to pay that moron a visit, and possibly turn those red eyes black.

He found Yami staring crossly at the headboard of the bed he was sitting on.

"That _baka _hikari, making up such lies."

"I'd appreciate you didn't talk 'bout my best bud like dat Yami."

"Well, he accused Anzu of not only cheating on me, but _gold-digging_ as well!"

Then a new voice entered the conversation.

"That's because its true, Sennen."

"Like hell it is Kaiba, and you can't prove it!" Yami protested, but froze when Seto pulled out an envelope and tossed it on the bed next to him.

"There's all the evidence you need, you idiot. Don't expect me to fix your dumbass mistake." And with that the CEO left, leaving a smug Joey and confused Yami.

And sure enough, the evidence was indeed enough. Anzu was cheating with another man in America, and she wanted to take some of his inherited fortune with her.

"Thats not all Yami." Joey spoke up, smug grin gone.

"What _else_ could Anzu have done to me now?" He had his head in his hands, and sounded desolate at that latest question.

"Not you man, Its yugi."

Yami's eyes widened in realisation, oh no. He made Yugi cry. And that unhappy look on Joey's face told him he had some serious making up to do.

"Why, did she do something to him? Joey tell me!"

Joey promptly exploded into the biggest rant he could remember.

"He loved you man! Yug' had the biggest crush on you, but was to afraid to tell you. Anzu _knew_ this, and when he finally got da' courage to tell you, she purposely confessed 'dat same day."

_(Internally, Joey was very smug at Yami's shocked face.) _

"But did you care? NO! Do you know _how much_ i wanted to put you in da' hospital every one of the _dozens _of times he came crying to me? But i didn't, and you wanna know why 'dat is?! Because even though you were a selfish bastard _AND_ you broke his heart into a thousand pieces, he still loved you!"

"You mean, he really loves me-" He was cut off by Joey punching him in the face. He winced and rubbed his bruised cheek.

"IM NOT FINISHED! As if a broken heart and rejection weren't enough, she had the gall to _blackmail _him into keeping quiet about her using you! Dat's what pisses me off! That you cared more about some dumb broad then a guy you've known for years!"

There was a brief pause, then Yami spoke.

"So, what do i do now?"

"Do you love him?" Joey asked.

"What?!"

"You heard! Do ya have feeling for yug' or not?"

"…..Yes joey, yes i do, but now its to late. He hates me now!"

"Yami, Yugi is the most kind and forgiving person I've met, he might be mad at ya, but he'd never hate you. Now go find him!"

And the crimson eyed boy did just that.

Yami rounded the corner, searching frantically for Yugi and finally found him in one of Kaiba's many guest rooms. He stood in the doorway, and was just about to speak until he heard Yugi sing.

_"If i had you, that would be the only thing id ever need"_

His voice, Yami noted, was soft and delicate.

_"If i had you, the money fame and fortune never could compete"_

By now Yami was content to just stand there and watch. Yugi had a surprisingly good singing voice, he was even more perfect. If that was even possible by now.

_"If i had you, life would be a party in the ecstasy"_

_"If i had you…"_

_"Theres a thin line, between the dark side, and the light side" _**(1)**

Yami thought Yugi might have skipped a line or two, but it didn't matter in the slightest, he just ignored that minor detail.

Then Yugi paused, still not turning around or noticing Yami at the doorway, Yami thought he had stopped singing, until he spoke softly, sadness creeping into his voice.

"But its not that easy is it?"

He realised Yugi was holding something, and crimson eyes widened when he saw it was a picture of him and Yugi from a recent party last month at Seto's mansion, both had an arm around the other's shoulders (Or waist in yugi's case). Both were smiling at the camera. He heard Yugi make a noise in the back of his throat, and a sniffle that sounded like he was fighting back tears.

Dark side, and light side. Could that mean….?

Yugi stared sadly at the picture of him and Yami, something that didn't go unnoticed by said Yami, he was further both shocked and saddened when a tear ran down Yugi's pale cheek, but his light kept his focus on the photo in his hand. Was that…. a slight hint of jealousy in his sad amethyst eyes?

So that meant, Yugi really DID have feelings for him. And he had ignored the poor Hikari in favour of someone who, as it turned out, didn't love him in return, and he had gotten upset at poor Yugi when he tried to warn Yami about her using him.

**Flashback: *Earlier that evening***

YUGI'S P.O.V

I wanted to talk to Yami about something important before we left for this (yet another- two in two months) party that Kaiba was holding in his mansion, but his 'girlfriend' Anzu, always seemed to be there, stopping me from telling Yami the she was in face, cheating on him. I had never liked her in the first place.

Okay, i admit it… i was slightly jealous. For some time now i had been harbouring feeling for Yami, tall, tan, and perfect Yami. But really, what chance did i have?

When he announced they were dating, it broke my heart, but for his sake i painted on a smile and acted happy for him as best i could. I often stayed at the mansion with my best friend Joey and his boyfriend Kaiba, i had told Joey everything, he wasn't happy about the situation. But they both supported me, and i was thankful they were both my friends. Even if Kaiba's sometimes to prideful to admit it.

**At Yami's room: (No-ones P.O.V)**

"-But Yami, she's cheating on you!"

"Nonsense, Anzu loves me!"

"She's planning to steal your money, and move with another man to America!"

"YUGI ENOUGH! Anzu is a loyal girl, and she's still here isn't she?"

"Now yes, but not for long! You didn't know her like i did before you moved here, she had a boyfriend every few weeks!"

"Yes, but people can change Yugi."

"Not Anzu! She's cheating on you Yami! Cant you see that?!

"NO! Now stop lying to me, and get out of my sight!"

And with that, Yugi ran out crying.

**END OF FLASHBACK:**

Oh Ra! What had he done?!

Yugi felt arms go around his waist, he briefly panicked until he heard a familiar baritone voice.

_"If i had you, that would be the only thing i'd ever need."_

Yami echoed softly, Yugi turned in Yami's grip to face him, and was met with the same intense crimson eyes he fell in love with all those years ago, filled with an emotion he couldn't place.

Yami stared intently into his aibou's wide, innocent amethyst orbs, still wet with unfilled tears, it made him sad to think he had been the cause of this. Only now did he realise, just how much Yugi liked- no, loved him.

And how much he came to love Yugi in return.

"Oh Aibou, I've made a terrible mistake."

"B-but i thought you-" He was cut off with by Yami.

"You were right Yugi, and i was wrong about her. And… and i have something to tell you."

"What is it Yami?"

"I… i've come to realise, i.. i love you Yugi. I don't know if you'll even forgive me after-"

He was cut off by a kiss from the one he loved, and was now happy to know that his feelings were returned.

"You don't know _how _long I've waited to hear you say that Yami."

"Really? Well get used to it _aibou_."

Yugi blushed a little at the endearing term. Making Yami mentally smirk, while outside he had the biggest grin anyone's ever seen on his face.

"My date for this party seems to have disappeared, would you do me the honour of accompanying me little one?" Making Yugi blush yet again.

_(Seto had told her in no uncertain terms to 'get out and don't come back' his exact words were; "Get the hell of of my property and don't ever show your face here again, and if you do i'll haul security on your pathetic ass." Much to everyones amusement.)_

"Yes Yami, of course i will."

With one last kiss, they exited the room and made their way back to the party, holding hands all the while. Unaware of Joey in the shadows watching the whole thing.

"Way to go little buddy, knew you could do it." **(2)**

Before, Yami never believed in the whole 'soul mate' idea, but of course the changed when he realised his angel had been beside him all along. And Yami couldn't be happier.

The same could be said for Yugi. His grandfather had told him once 'good things come to those who wait' and he never doubted it for a second. He and Yami were a great couple, getting lots of compliments from their friends on how such a good couple they were at Seto's party. But no matter...

They finally found their happiness.

**END OF CHAPTER:**

**Oh god, that was probably the cheesiest ending ever. I'm still kinda reluctant about writing romance, but I'm trying to force myself to, i hope it turned out ok. If you think i should continue this, let me know and i'll see what i can do.**

**And also feel free to point out any Grammar mistakes, just please be nice about it, thats all i ask.**

**NOTES:**

**(1)- The song Yugi was singing was "If i had You" By Adam Lambert. (DISCLAIMER!)**** As soon as i heard; **_**'there's a thin line between the dark side, and the light side' **_**I immediately thought of Yami and Yugi, so that song was the original inspiration for this one-shot.**

**(2)- I have the strangest feeling that's a quote from somewhere, but i can't quite place it. Oh well, it'll come to me eventually**

**Anyway, i cannot even BEGIN to apologise for my being absent for so long, and to whatever readers i have left, thanks for sticking around this long.**

**So, like i said the home wi-fi was only fixed today, so ill try and update things more often.**

**I've re-loaded this story like, twice now to fix something, so I'm really sorry bout that**

**Cya next Update! :D**

**Tairulz**


End file.
